


Bastardly fun

by Bastardrambles



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Shotacon, Trans Male Character, sweat kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:28:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22998280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bastardrambles/pseuds/Bastardrambles
Summary: Jason's being a absolute brat, and Bruce is, unfortunately, letting it happen
Relationships: Jason Todd/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 49





	Bastardly fun

"Jason. Jason!" Bruce yelled, his voice echoing in the batcave. He was about to go on patrol and was looking for his sidekick. Jason had a tendency to sneak into the batmobile right when it was time for Bruce to leave when his son was grounded from Robin duties. He was checking to see where the mischievous brat hid off to so he could go out to patrol without him sneaking in again.

Bruce's footsteps echoed as he headed towards his car. If he knows his kid, which he does, he would be in there. Grabbing onto the door handle, he noticed this lack of give within the door's lock. 

Did this little shit fucking lock the door. 

"Jason, open the door." Bruce huffed, crossing his arms and waiting. From inside the red frosted glass came Jason's smooched face against it, smug smile wide. The brat stuck out his tongue, taunting Bruce before rolling back and giving a muted laugh. Curse himself for making the outside world not able to hear what's inside the batmobile. Privacy was key, of course, but this is damn annoying. Knowing the only way to make contact with Jason inside, Bruce head to his main super computer, opening up communications to the batmobile.

"Heeeeeeey, Brucie" Jason grinned, draping himself on the driver's side of the car, looking down at the screen on the console.

"Unlock the car and get out. You know you're grounded." Bruce demanded in the tone of most stern father's have. Jason rolled his eyes and huffed, blowing a few strains of hair out of his eye mask.

"No. I want to go on patrol."

"You're grounded. You know this."

"Yeah, well, what are you gonna do huh? Spank me, daddy? Huh?" Jason taunted yet again with a hum. He relaxed further in the car, opening his legs. Hearing that tone in Bruce's voice always made him feel weird, the same going for the thoughts of him being punished. 

Bruce's eyes followed his son's actions, easily noticing how hard his child was getting. Red tinted the tips of his ears as he looked his son in the 'eyes.'  
"I just might."

This sent a rush through Jason's veins. He might? He never really physically punished Jason before, unless it was roughly grabbing his wrist from doing something stupid.

Was being in this car something stupid? No... But he knew just what was. 

Taking a hint from Bruce's reactions to his movements, Jason spread his legs more. Seeing Bruce's eyes move with his legs, he took his once in a lifetime chance. He stroked his crotch right in front of him.

"Oh will you really? I've been dying for a punishment, Daddy." He moaned. Bruce's face went bright red. Was he really doing this? Jason pressed his face against the leather seat, hiding his eyes but kept his grin. Bruce not canceling the communication line was a great sign. He kept going. "Do it, I dare you." 

While the air went dead, Jason was able to focus on himself and his surroundings. Bruce clearly didn't clean up the batmobile from last night, as it still had Bruce's sweat smell. He deeply inhaled the smell, slipping his hand into his shorts and started finger fucking himself.

"Fuck," whispered out both at the same time. Bruce just stared in awe while Jason snapped his head to look at him. This caused his pussy to clench as he fucked himself faster.

Either from the scenario or his mix of kinks, his body was already ready to burst. He closed his eyes, panting out Bruce's name as he pleasured himself to the edge and beyond. He came hard enough to leave a spot on his shorts and a small spot on the leather seat.

Jason leaned his head back, enjoying the after glow with closed eyes. He heard the machanical noise of the batmobile unlocking and Bruce's footsteps coming towards him. He smirked, if he was going to get punished, at least he was gonna go out in style.


End file.
